the captive
by nightmare seeker
Summary: After they turn to wolves, M-E-C-K Animal observetory takes one of the seekers, they are forsed to take help from someone that they havent seen in a long ERE OLDER SISTER-Firemist and her boyfriend Tracks (Cause its my first, sorry if its so crappy.)


COVER PAGE:

YOU KNOW THE DRILL

MY 1ST STORY HOPE U LIKE:)

Author notes:in this story I will have a character of my own named Lightningjolt a nother seeker, that is a female, oldest of the 3 boys that is all black and has a yellow lightningbolt on her wings and there all dogs.{|[=·}(when u see [' " " '/' " ']it means that its part of a dream.

KINDS of DOG:

Starscream(Star)

Winged red,silver, blue wolf(breed:gray wolf)

M-E-C-K

Humans

Thundercracker(TC)

Winged blue,red Wolf (breed:gray wolf)

Knockout(Kody)

Red, yellow wolf pup(breed:gray wolf)

Skywarp(Sky)

Winged purple,black wolf(breed:gray wolf)

Arcee(ce)

Blue, pink wolf pup(breed:gray wolf)

Firemist (mist)

Winged red/yellow wolf(breed:gray wolf)

Ravage

Bombae/panther cat

Tracks

Winged blue timber wolf

Blackout

Large black , winged wolf(breed:dire wolf)

LaSheba

red fured winged mother of the seekers

Blazntyde

Blue and purple fured winged father of the seekers

PS: If anyone has ever read WOLVES OF THE BEYOND by KATHERINE LASKY that is what gave me the idea for this story and to use some of the words.

PPS: If anyone wonders there are six books to the series :) {and I have them all [hehehe]}

THE CAPTIVE

Chapter 1-there first days

It was early morning, only he and his mate were up ,as he walked out of the den into the copper colored fields, and looked at the the rising sun "It's gonna be a beautiful day ,ha hun." He asked his mate,"Yes it will be and the pups should be here soon."right after she said that, she felt a sharp twinge in her stomach and started to laugh"Or maybe now."

That night , when the moon was at its fullest, she was carring for her pups: a silver, blue, and red one , a purple and black one, and a blue and red one. All three had wings of course. There parents were so happy that they howled at the full moon with joy and looked down to the three male pups that had just been given life in this world, who , at the time,were looking up at there mother with tiny closed eyes.

SEVEN WEEKS LATER

' "Aw, come on Star, stop being a scaredy-cat!"Skywarp said. It had been only a few weeks scence they were born. Now they ran around ramped with Starscream youngest of the litter, Skywarp the scamp , and Thundercracker the eldest."Sky, leave him alone. He's just nerves. Arn't you star?""Yes nerves."He said with a snicker in his high-pitched voice as he lunged toward his older brother.A loud YOULLLLLLL was all you heard befor there mother came out and asked "Whats going on here?" in an angry growl. Looking down at her middle son, laying in the dirt crying,hind leg limp and bleeding. Thundercracker spoke"We were just playing and Sky started to pick on Star, so he lunged and landed on his back crushing his hind leg." "STARSCREAM WHAT DID I TELL YOU." she yelled, makeing him cry and try to run, but she got to him and brought him inside."Thundercracker go get your father." "I'm on it." was the last thing said befor he ran up the narrow entrance to where his father was."Pa,we have a problem." was all he said befor running off again.

"YOU DID WHAT!" He yelled at his youngest in complete anger. "I...I lept at his head and accidently landed on his back, I didn't mean to hurt him. I just wanted to play thats all."Starscream said with his ears laid back. "WELL, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR SELF.I SAY NO DINNER." his father replied in a rather harsh tone."But...but I'll starve." he said in a wimpering tone that sounded like a purr "GOOD"his father said, it was also the last thing said all night from his father .'

Chapter 2-taken prisoner

As he awoke in pain from sleeping on a pinecone and inside a tree stump, not knowing why he had dremped of his past, Starscream picked up the sound of a shotgun comming from the once copper colored fieldes that were now a power plant. 'How I miss my brothers, mum and pa.' he thought with a sigh. Unfortunately, what he had hoped for would soon come true, but only with the price of a life to pay.

"Mother are you all right?" Said a voice from behind her. "Yes dear, I'm fine." she said as she walked off. Her son had been injured nearly two years ago,yet his father wouldn't let him leave home. "Mother," "Yes dear" "When may I leave home , I miss my brothers, and the freedom of the outside world." "Yes I know dear, but I respect your fathers wishes for you to stay home, in the den, where nothing will hurt you." "Fine." And he limped off to his room.

Later that night he drempt of not why but when he will be allowed to leave. In the process he sleptwalk to the place where it happend.' "but mum , I'm fine." "no your not your left leg is broken, so sit still so I can help you." ' Then all you heard was a sharp howl, then a low voice saying something about amputetion on a leg." Sky, come here, Sky." Then another howl but this one lower saying \THEY TOOK HIM, THEY CAME, DARED TO STEP ON TO WOLF GROUND, AND TAKE MY SON/ the howl ended with a loud bark then she passed out.

Once Thundercracker heard the howl he knew it was his mother, so did Starscream, so they both ran at press-paw speed to the place of there parents den."What happend?" Starscream asked in a worried tone "They took him,they came and took your brother" His father said comming out to anwser the sound of the high-pitched howl from outside."But why did he leave the den?" Thundercracker asked his father."We don't know,all we know was that he went to sleep only about an hour ago and your mother heared a howl and suspected it to be your brother after he didn't anwser her calls." "hay, you looking for someone." Said a full black wolf with red eyes."Blackout are we glad it's you."Said Starscream with a squeak."Yes, I heard your mothers howls I think I can help." "How?" He asked"Well you see, read there shirts. It read M-E-C-K Animal clinic , and I know some one who knows how to get there." "But who dare walk in two-leg territory." Befor Blackout could anwser his question Blazntyde anwsered "Your sister."

"WE HAVE A SISTER!"Starscream yelled at his father."Yes Star, you have a sister. Older than you, Sky, and TC." "Yes I remember her now, Misty, Firemist, to be exact." "Yes. She's been to the city maybe she can help. Also remember to use your wings" "got it" then they took off towards the air with joy.

chapter 3-finding fire

As they flew, they spotted a large blue winged wolf in the air, he had grey wings with a red stripe and a few out of place feathers that led up into a spike. As they got closer realizing that he was accualy quite scrawny, flew down and landed, "Are you ok?" Thundercracker asked in a sympathetic tone. After he landed he replied."Yah. My mate gave birth a few weeks ago, and they havent shut up scense!"."Oh well, hope to see you around some time. Also whats your name?" "Tracks, why?"he anwsered with confusion."Whare's your mate?" "In the den, why does it matter." Then out of the blue Starscream flew up and slaped his mussel"Why does it matter, why does it matter, THATS MY OLDER SISTER." he yelled."Sorry, I didn't know honest." then Starscream came over to him again and grabed his scruff to throw him, after that Tracks curled in to a submission postue, with his wings around his shoulders, his mussel deep in the dirt, and his eyes and ears sealed like a new born pup."Star, your starting to act just like Sky."Thundercracker yelled."Sorry, TC you to Tracks." Starscream said in a childish tone. " It's...it's ok."

Right after they had started to fly off,they saw two pups: a male with red eyes and a female with blue eyes run out of the den,hitting each other in the face with there paw."Kody, I told you muma said no berries." 'slap' "Yah for you not for me." ' slap' "No she said for both of us." 'slap' "Whatever." when Arcee was about to pounce, Firemist came out and split them up "Now, who wants the rest of the grapes?" "I DO" they both said then slaped eachother in the face and fell backwards. "Hay TC, hows life been for you Sky and Star?" She asked. "You see, thats why were got taken by M-E-C-K and scence you've been to the city we were hopeing that you knew where that was." "Yah, I do and I don't like it."She said with a sigh. "But I'll show you."then she asked her mate to watch the pups, for she was gonna show them the way, then flaping her dragon like wings took off to the air leaving the other two behind."Hay, wait up, and how come she gets the cool wings."Starscream whined,"Because she was born with'em, so stop being a complaining and come on!" Thundercracker said as he started to beat his wings on the air to catch up with his older sister."Fine but I don't wan...hay, wait!"Starscream yelled after his brother.

"So whitch way now?"Starscream asked "Left." his sister replied." It's in a run down apartment building with a sign that reads 'M-E-C-K animal observitory scence 1456' on the front. " "Ok so that building right there ." "Yep:)" as they landed they asked her "do you want to come in?" " No I'll wait out here for you all to return."she anwserered

As they entered they heard the sound of a kart moving and guessed it was there brother,and sure anough, it was. Although all they saw was his wings they knew ."So...how to get him out"Star asked "I got no clue"TC replied

Chapter 4-The trap and human

As he awoke, he realized something didn't feel tried to stand and realized he was pinned down."Have you ever seen a grey wolf that had wings?" one of the men asked."No but I have a good idea for a name."the second man anwsered."What?" "Skywarp." "Good name." Thats when he decided to us his voice."THATS MY NAME"he yelled , but all the men heard was a growl.'they cant understand me' he thought. His parents had always said that he had learned two languages on accident. Maybe theres. So he tried again."THATS MY NAME"he yelled and they understood , standing there in shock, they accidently started to spring the trap that had been started just in case he tride to escape. A saw started up and terrified him, trying to run and getting noware, reminded him that he was traped, thats when he seen the guys arm and pounced on the saw befor it cut it."Yes. the chains are long how come I couldn't get free?" looking behind him was a very, very large man with big guns holding the rest of the chain. "Talking doggy goes no where." 'WOW, this guy is stupid' he thought "well this is the end of the seekers." he howled.

Thundercracker heard his howl and ran being the largest ment he ran the slowest so he told Starscream to run ahead and he would go get Firemist, but she wasnt there so he flew th her den and saw her talking to an old family friend then she grabed the pups and put them on his back he heard the words parents...meet...M-E-C-K, and knew that she sent Ravage to her parents with her pups and then grabed Tracks and flew upwards faster than her mate all you saw was a blurr of red and something he haven't known about his sister, the spikes on her wings were birthmarks that cought on fire when shes mad:she was a weather wolf. "whares Star?" she asked her brother " Still searching." "Ok Tracks, your with me, TC you go find should be here soon." she said. Five minutes later they heard the howl of there brother saying "I found him." so they ran to the spot of the door,breaking down he door that was in there way, then they saw the man and Sky in chains. "LEAVE HIM BE AND LET HIM GO NOW."Firemist yelled, eyes turned a deeper red than her pelt and wings now longer than any cought fire that was in touching distance, catching all things that were flamible on fire untill all were scared "NOW LEAVE ME, MY BROTHERS, MY MATE, MY FRIENDS, MY PUPS, AND MY FAMILY ALONE." she yelled louder. it was like a curse if you wish to call it all were out of the building did she hop up on the counter and obliverate chains until they were just dust. "Are you ok." she asked her younger brother , looking up at her , he and yipped ."Yes sis, I'm fine." It was then that Tracks notest blood on the floor and followed ot back to there brother who had been cut down his right front leg and wing. "Go on without me I'll just slow you down."Star wimpered "No," Tracks said "We are one now .I'll help you back to he den"Tracks said as he picked him up and put him on his back to carry home. When they got out they saw Ravage"Boo, I missed all the fun didn't I!" "Yep" mist said


End file.
